dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
David Sedova
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = |age = |born = |died = 2084 (Olga's Remix) |causeofdeath = Nymphea Hospital Quarantine Procedure (Olga's Remix) |citizenship = Unknown; presumably French or Ukrainian |family = Olga Sedova (wife) |hair = Blonde (balding) |eyes = |height = |weight = |occupation = Bounty Hunter |allies = |affiliations = Memorize |appearances = Remember Me |voiceactor = |percapactor = }} David Sedova is the husband of Olga Sedova. David was a bounty hunter operating in Neo-Paris before the prolonged abuse of his memories using Sensen technology resulted in the early onset of "Leaperism". Biography Early Life Like Olga, little is known about David's life prior to becoming a bounty hunter.Mnesists: Olga Sedova (Mnesist Memory) He was born and raised in the Ukraine. And likely made his name and career there before relocating to Neo-Paris. Early on his career, David became addicted to implanting memories of his targets he tracked in an effect to understand them and better track them. Partnership with Olga Sedova David and Olga met in Neo-Paris during the city's reconstruction. They agreed to help the government maintain law and order by catching criminals. Olga suggested that they join forces to better maximize their efforts in capturing the unlawful element of Neo-Paris. Their partnership became famous in Neo-Paris, particularly during 2082, during the height of arrests of the Errorists. They arrested a record number of thirty seven Errorists and were awarded with the "Dead or Alive" award that same year. Hospitalization Eventually, David's addiction began to worsen and he withdrew from the public eye. He was later hospitalized by Olga, who sought to get him treated at the Nymphea Hospital. Doctor Sebastian Quaid oversaw David's treatment, using memories transferred from Olga's Senwall into his to keep him stable. Quaid believed the treatments but would, but were costly. When Olga received a wanted notice detailing Nilin Cartier-Wells escape from La Bastille Fortress, Olga acknowledged the cost of her husband's treatments and assured that she would able to cover them. Nilin's Remix When Nilin remixes Olga's memory of David's treatment, she believes he's been killed by Memorize and Dr. Quaid. She sides with the Errorists and helps Nilin reach Mid-Paris.Remember Me: Episode 2: Macrowave When Nilin asks for a guide, Olga mentions she has "family business to attend to", suggesting she planned on making arrangements for David's funeral. Later, when she helps Nilin reach Mnemopolis in High Paris, she tells Nilin that they should have a drink in her husband's honor after she destroy's the Conception Cube.Remember Me: Episode 7: Paradise Lost Olga's actions suggest that she never returned to Nymphea Hospital to confirm that David was dead. The destruction of H3O returned and restored memories remixed using the Memorize's Sensen technology.Remember Me: Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers As such, David's particular illness was likely cured as a result of his memories being restored. Trivia *In "Low Life/Low Tech", following the path out of the Leaper's lair, Nilin will pass a digital billboard and overhear a Perky Maggie report about David and Olga's career as bounty hunters. References es:David ru:Давид_Седов Category:Remember Me Characters Category:Remember Me Category:Bounty hunters